User talk:Combak
Account Recovery I remember hearing that you can use someone's Stick Ranger code to figure out their account I.D. and password. Is this true? If so, can someone tell me how so I can recover my Combak Dan-Ball account? -Combak 19:49, 13 July 2009 (UTC) : If I remember correctly the guy who told this was "disabled" from . The ID is probably the code, but I'm not sure about the password. --Justme2 20:16, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Volcanic Tileset I need a little help. Does anyone have a Stick Ranger tileset which looks volcanic? How about any colors for one? I'll show why you later. Let's just say I have a small project I'm working on. -Combak 19:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) : Ask PunxsatownyPhil from . He did a nice volcanic tileset. Take a look at this thread! --Justme2 20:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, that is a great tileset! I might change it a bit, but that will probably be very similar to what I use. I'm still taking suggestions though! -Combak 20:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Page Colors I'm trying to get my Stickworld map to match the colors on the pages, so I have to ask: What color is the right side and the center. Please give me the name and the values.-Combak 21:23, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :There are no real names! Colors used in this webpage are: : : These colors are derived from the Dan-Ball web page (except for the "mod" colors). --Justme2 22:01, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Those # things are what I meant by names. What I need are the values, like the RBG values, the sat, the hue, and the lum. -Combak 18:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::: The # things are already the RGB values. They are written like #RR GG BB in base 16 (the # tells you it is a hexadecimal value). For example #731008 = RGB (73, 10, 08)(16) = RGB (115, 16, 8)(10) :::You can use one of the ten thousand calculators in the internet which transform them to base 10. For example this tool. You don't need sat/hue/lum, because that's just another representation which can be calculated from and to RGB values. --Justme2 19:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) The Book I have a complete Book. Should I add the book's info the the enemy pages? Combak 00:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. How do you alter your sig.? : All the info from the Book has been incorporated into the individual enemy pages, except for level and EXP, which will come soon with the EXP tables, so you don't have to worry about that. Since you have a complete book, you can help by checking for errors. As for altering your sig, navigate through My Preferences, using the MORE button on the top right of the screen. --bewnt 15:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Uploading Pictures Hey, people, how do you guys make one of the stick Ranger enemy pictures? I have a picture and I want to help out. --Combak 23:34, 20 November 2008 (UTC) * I assume the picture you have is a screenshot of the game. In that case, cut out just the enemy and paste it in a new file. I use Paint for this, and I resize and adjust the picture until there is a 1 pixel padding on all sides of the enemy (zooming in helps a lot in doing this). Once that is done, the enemy picture is ready for upload! Just remember to check to make sure that no one else has uploaded a picture of the same enemy. --bewnt 15:44, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Wait, according to the upload image page, it can't be a paint document? Or am I reading it wrong? *The best quality is on .png (in my opinion). I'm not so sure myself if it accepts .bmp, but most of the other files save types are surely accepted. Just save, browse, upload, and done! :) ~Yonder 00:32, 22 November 2008 (UTC) I've just tried to upload using paint and it doesn't work. What other progarms can I use to upload an image?? That is the main question...--Combak 00:34, 22 November 2008 (UTC) * Open the image in Microsoft Paint. Select "Save As". Open the "File Type" dropdown. If there is an entry called "PNG", select it and save the file. Then you should be able to upload it. If this doesn't work for you, you can also try the free image programm Gimp (download) to generate a PNG file. --Justme2 01:34, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ** We should keep it consistent. For all enemy pictures, PLEASE use .gif. If the picture quality drops after saving, paste the same picture onto the file and resave. To answer why it doesn't work: wiki does not accept .bmp files - the default file extension. *** And also the bmp format totally s****! ;-) I have written a help page for our wiki about the image formats. Take a look at: --Justme2 13:22, 22 November 2008 (UTC)